User talk:Dodo8
Welcome Hi, welcome to Empires & Allies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dodo8 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) unreleased content please unreleased content to stay on that page unless its changed and goes somewhere else in the game please dont make pages that are not official in game yet it causes problems for us as we have no admins here yet and theres alot of pages that we had to redirect here when we need to delete them which we cant thanks woolva 17:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello! hi you mean what the unreleased content is based on? we havent added sub pages for the items which we dont know what there name is in game. we cant add pages of what there based upon untill we know there in game name. and i get all my images directly from there server. any person can download images from anywhere on the web as long as you know how. i download the swf files left in my cache from the game there's no address you go to your cache and save the files from empires & allies. its complicated to say but try google search for something like "how to save swf files from cache" Ore you can only produce 1 type of ore no matter what. all other types you can obtain other ways check the Ore page for details Re: up to you. i wish i could on the highest offer but its only for low level players Re: Starter Packages There are 2 $5 packages. One includes the A-10 and one doesn't. If you are going to buy one, make sure it's the one with the A-10. The only issue with this is that the package with the A-10 is only available when you are a low level I believe. Nilleh 15:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure on that one. It shows as having a market price of 12,500, but it also shows buyable="false". I'm not sure if that means you can't build it in the hangar or if it can't be sold via market. Nilleh 15:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. If the offer showed you'd get the A-10 and you didn't, I'd contact support. Nilleh 17:10, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Out of Money and Can I be an Administrator? 12 farms is not enough to earn a decent amount at the stage i am i have 100+farms and my money seems to disappear but just get more farms. im not the bureaucrat on this wiki so i cant hand out any rights but as with the rest you would only start of with roll back rights first and then see how active you are over the following days. but i will discuss with the others about yourself :) as far as spoilers are concerned i have discussed this with 1 admin and will do so with another admin as well but im not sure its the route we are going to go down. as many could argue like myself this whole wiki is based upon "spoilers" just like other wikis i work on including mafia wars. and many other gaming wikis. i know 1 person did recently moan of the fact of a bit of information on the Raven page you always do get the odd one person. but saying that the 99% other users who come here know why they come here which is to get the max information they can. even if its about characters. but this issue will be discussed further. Re: what do you mean see images green? like a puzzle piece? try clicking on source mode to see just letters when editing. Re: use source mode like on every other wiki Re:New Unreleased Content yea there not new there old i was meaning to sort some out i have alot of the back wiki to work on at the moment but i do have them in a folder the images and price info ect which i puled from settings. the nuke I,II,III were the originals until they decided to use just a plain 1 (most proberly as a nuke destroys all) so why would you need level nukes? Lol the stone image and lamp are already here but you added the side views i see. good goin on the grass one though i must have missed that heh Re: if you look closely your notice our farms are made up of 3 of those :) Re:A-10 the A-10 was intended to be released for Independence week. there are no new files as i download at every flash revision Re: what blue buttons? :s no no no i just didn't update my level im level 43 Re: sorry did not see your message. have a good time see you when your back! Re: i removed the images because you inserted false information you stated that they were both Early Concept's when there not. you can how ever include the darker pirate version though if you state just like the Ripper and the A-10 that there the same but different schemes. there are in fact pirate versions for a few ships in the game i have not uploaded them though yet. but the other green version that looks similar is in fact different also it dose not feature the mini cannon gun on the side of the ship, a port hole is missing, and it features rail guns instead and has a different Funnel. and within the game settings they all have different names which i do know some of them but 4 of us could not figure out which names apply to which ship we obviously figured some out as stated on the unreleased page but some are impossible as there could be 2 versions with the same name. i do believe however that as seeing the A-10 as a limited time item that the "Pirate versions" will follow the same route. as of the roll back rights i cannot hand them out only Jan1 can i have not seen him about the wiki the times i have been on and it needs to be discussed between all admins and Nilleh has gone away for a few days. Re: i said that because you said in the article they were the early concepts. i have just added the pirate version of that rail gun there next to each other and also the pirate version of the vintage battleship. ohh and some weird deco trophy's :s Re: yea i think the apart of the Leader Board and you have to win one. i might have to remove some neighbors to get them all lol as my neighbors will beat me easy! :/ info hey i want to know how you make the Information Thing i try so hard please help Re: already banned =P and sorry i havent seen jan around for a while ill leave a meesage for him :) Rollback rights you now have Rollback rights. remember that it dose not show a before and after of the roll back it just undose it. Re: Krunsch I really don't know ;). I had no idea he was going to appear in cityville. I only played cityville for about 10 minutes one day and then blocked it =P. Nilleh 16:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) http://empiresandallies.wikia.com/wiki/Quarry_II needs to be fixed to corectly show the image Robert.Strongfox 16:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Challenge Mode Page Im sorry to say but it is not on the pvp/battle blitz page you do not know what i posted on the challange mode page before it got deleted Robert.Strongfox 18:14, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Cant seem to get a hold of him for the past 3 days Robert.Strongfox 18:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Can you try to get a hold of him and contact him for me please Robert.Strongfox 18:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prof Helmann Hey there! =). I'm the one that deleted part of your message, rather than Woolva. Though I know things seem extremely obvious to some of us, and it can be frustrating, we need to handle the situation with a bit of restraint. The only part I removed was the initial part belittling him with sarcasm. The rest is still there =). Nilleh 17:45, September 6, 2011 (UTC) proof proof that i not lie http://imgair.net/i/part_-5-1315578652.jpg http://imgair.net/i/part_1-1315578691.jpg http://imgair.net/i/part_2-1315578717.jpg Robert.Strongfox 14:28, September 9, 2011 (UTC) he just offerd it to me i never asked to make the purchase at the time of conversation and most probs on the 15th. Re::p lol yea it only shows like that in recent activity so its easy to identify who has different rights ect :p you may also see it on your profile page a very tiny bit but i cant get around that issue :) Re:ooops the best you could do it just make the background black as stretching the image makes it look weird unfortunately zynga dose not provide such images bigger. and User:Moblitz has not been around for a while he knows photoshop alot better than me. events stop adding battle blitz to the events page. its not confirmed even in settings whether its an event. its more of a feature. Re: Weapons Not really sure..thus why I haven't replied =P. I've been somewhat thinking about it. I know I don't care for such a thing, as I don't really pay attention to them, but others I'm sure would. Either way, I don't have the time to do much about it until maybe the weekend. Nilleh 17:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Because they were unofficial names that we didn't even know for sure went with those pictures. We just made our best attempt to match a name we knew with a picture we knew. The Albatross could very well be a different unit, etc. Nilleh 11:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dodo8, May I ask you if you would want to be my neighbor in Empires and Allies? Commander Marko 16:28, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok Could you post your Facebook link? views there are back and side views of all units in game files. only normal view is priority so we not bothered much but anyone else is welcome to add like the other person already is. help for you :) Hey Dodo8 here is a sugestion on how to get the other images of the units to add to wiki 1) Download this link http://empire.static.zgncdn.com/assets/hashed/586c2e8bb0c04ffbe9ffa00c94396075.swf 2) Open it up in a SWF Decompiler, I use Sothink SWF Decompiler. 3) Click to open SWF in program 4) Save images to PC re: open look for explorer in program on middle left, then navigate to the folder you downloaded/saved the SWF file. Once you found it look in the box bellow it for the file and click it once. After you got it clicked once go to the box on the far right that says export and click the plus button on the red thing. when that opens/expands click images then check the boxes you want to save, click n Export Resources above the red thing when you finished getting all you images. Choose the export path and leave set file format alone and leave Image as the one already selected, then click ok and there you go, open folder and your good to go. Dodo, hi 敬子 08:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Images & Files for Empires & Allies Can you send me a rar or zip file of all the images and files you have collected over the past months that you have been working on this wiki? That would really be nice if you could do that when you get a chance. Oil Dodo8 please sell me oil real fast and i badly need it thanks yo Re:Get Lucky hopefully fingers crossed :) Re:What? Aki Bump received rollback rights as the bureaucrat of the wiki noticed his contributions which are not just adding back view images and i agreed. their was talk of admin-ship as you know and we talked about a couple people including yourself. all good things happen in time but the arrogance you left on my wall will get you nowhere. Re: Aki was never nominated for admin-ship cant you read? you always do/say stuff before thinking and its getting you no where. yes you have asked for admin-ship here since july but it needs to be earned not by demanding requests so often. it dose not matter if anyone gets paid for items free that has nothing to do with this wiki. almost everyone has got stuff for free via customer support including yourself! you were being arrogant in the conversation you started with me because you read a conversation that you where not a part of. Arrogance Arrogance or arrogant may refer to: Overbearing Hubris Hubris, also hybris, means: extreme haughtiness, pride or arrogance. Hubris often indicates a loss of contact with reality and an overestimation of one's own competence or capabilities, especially when the person exhibiting it is in a position of power. The adjective form of hubris is "hubristic". noun: offensive display of superiority or self-importance; overbearing pride. Definition of ARROGANCE: an attitude of superiority manifested in an overbearing manner or in presumptuous claims or assumptions Examples of ARROGANCE 1. Her arrogance has earned her a lot of enemies. 2. We were shocked by the arrogance of his comments. 3. He was like a movie star at his high school reunion, muting his arrogance and trying to be a regular guy for old times' sake. He seemed to genuinely appreciate the honor. —Carlo Rotella, New York Times Sports Magazine, June 2008 Synonyms: airs, aloofness, audacity, bluster, braggadocio, brass, cheek, chutzpah*, conceit, conceitedness, contemptuousness, crust, disdain, disdainfulness, ego, egotism, gall, haughtiness, hauteur, high-handedness, hubris, imperiousness, insolence, loftiness, nerve, ostentation, overbearance, pomposity, pompousness, presumption, pretension, pretentiousness, pride, priggishness, scornfulness, self-importance, self-love, smugness, superciliousness, swagger, vanity Antonyms: humility, meekness, servility Re Dun really understand your question I dun mind sharing 敬子 15:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re From what i understand is before the date ,, you need to be above it ... But cant really comfirm it.. As this is the only thing I can find. Is better to comfirm with 1 more person. 敬子 16:04, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I m already lvl 21... Just hope the good thing happen 敬子 16:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: dose look kool but im going to get the normal one from the quest as i have the night ops boat now. but im going to save my empire points from now on for christmas i reckon they will do some kool stuff i havent spent much since the bismarck unlock and because of tier 6 units so why spend on low health units so im hopeing they add higher ones soon :) Re: Slow Rollout,, But lucky i get it... After few time refresh of the game 敬子 06:33, October 7, 2011 (UTC) hi Dodo i'd like to be your neighbour in E&A, i'm a daily player level 47 i think its gonna be awesome being an allies with u...please send me your FB link or u can add me up at : http://www.facebook.com/HubzNChubz Regards adit hi im monder ashkar in facebook i sent you friend request can you please accept ?? i want to play with you and buy from you 6 teir units .. thnx It looks pretty good, though I'll hold off on any suggestions, etc until we know more about the implementation. The way it seems though, is that this will be something to put into the game next week in order to buy them more time to make the new campaign. All it basically is is a reward system for going back and replaying the current campaign. Nilleh 13:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The Ghost Image Where did you find the ghost image i cant find it anywhere Re:What?? Re:Some Help Please Hm You guys could've just renamed the ghost ship Image I uploaded instead of deleting it ;x it made it seem like my contribution was stolen .-. Mckrongs 16:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:campaign which characters? Re: there are no images yet. Re: thanks. i thought it might of been a visual page but its a pop up thing instead least i can now organise the wiki accordingly. as the settings dont show how it will pan out. Here is a tip When adding images to gallery use instead of 4 's Thanks How do i get the template like the one you have for your profile page NeGxsniper 21:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:B? i wish i knew it appears the map & the data drive do not exist in settings :s :/ otherwise i would of added that info along with the other 6+parts :) Re:Re:B? here starts from > Re: some removed some of the actual text aswell from most of the goal pages im going through it all now and will include the character images. also most goal images are incorect but a friends has print screened all goals for me and like i said im going through them now :) Re: yes the last research "strength" ie health will cost EP i have not listed the limited edition units on the research page as it wont be able to handle the stress of the structure and more re launch events are coming out aswell because of upgrading Battlefield Bonanza is to be re launched next. im thinking of making a a separate article for LE unit upgrades. Scorpion Tank Why did you revert the change for the SC? It now has the wrong part requirement again. Also, should we not put the upgraded cost/health now? --Allen Chan 13:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. not sure why Dodo8 did that :S : Friagne Kariudo 11:17, November 12, 2011 (UTC)The Artillery page contains double entries of both the Spidermech and the Elite Spidermech. :) Re:Hey yea i havent played the new campaign really im too busy trying to master the old one Lol but i will soon so i can input all the mastery data here on the wiki seeing as zynga dont list battle data :/ and nope there is no new info on characters yet hopefully after the next update :) Re:F-16 not sure they are allways random so your have to wait and see :) Re:Home island an event. its a quest tree simplifier to what we have been getting ie the weird branch quest. Re: depends on your peers connections ect always random i download fast sometimes and sometimes i dont all depends on how much speed you get from each peer ie person :) BF3 is the game this year! not MW3 :P even though im a huge COD fan mw3 should be dlc for mw2 :) Re: Lol zynga are clueless once again i just looked at the setting (dont know how i missed it before) for completing Early Exit it states in setting Notice this part: reward = SL4 and SL4 = Spectre Gun Ship in game settings ;) another example of Zynga being thick against there own settings :D Lol Re:Code you mean the unit code thats used in settings? yea i get frustrated sometimes to i actually thought about doing such thing while i was creating all 60 battles for the new survival mode battle list it took 5-6 hours yesterday for me to browse directory's trying to figure out what unit is what Lol. i know we list part codes on there own template but applying to iteminfo will take alot of time i was thinking of creating just a speadsheet to identify code names to units, power-up & parts ect all on one page whats your thoughts then? :Yes but then you would have to browse alot of unit pages and try guess which one holds the code your looking for ;) i think a spreadsheet would do the job ill do it in the morning and see what you think :) : Nav Could you take a look here Events Navigation (opinions?) and share yours on the idea :) Re: yea i noticed it looks funny :) and are you refeering to the comment you left me saying (ou could add beside the goal images too, would look good, and also an "E&A" little picture in a corner. ) ? as im not quite sure what you mean :S Re: im still confused im not even sure what your meaning. what images? and add them where? Re: yea i get that now but add this where? apply it to what? Re: yea i see now :P ill mock it up later but in the mean time if you want you can add it to the event pages if you want just add to all event pages below/after the "galley" section also i know some of the earlier events do have a gallery but dont have a header ie: Gallery so if you could add that aswell would be great :) Re: i added it to my blog as a seperate template for peoples opinions. in my opinoin it makes the text look squashed against the next from the next/previous month i tried making the px smaller but no difference ( Re: only Robert so far :P i tried adjusting the Month parts ie June July ect the boxes for a better width and it makes it worse and i have even made the images smaller to 15px and still find that the months September and October still look squished together and at the rate zynga releases events all coming months added to that will just squish it all together and look like an article its self instead of its purpose im trying to figure another way for the sub template (which controls how the template is displayed) to display. Re: ill get to it soon check the new images for the lastest units! :D if you can could you update to unreleased content page and remove the thanksgiving stuff :) Re: yep the names so far for the elite versions of support units have changed a little. although they are likey to be changed before release :P Re: nothing on new campaign yet no unit icons but there is unit goal icons :D Re: its what its called so far Re: zynga already gave them names its up to them whether they change there names. i removed the unreleased unit pages untill we can verify what names they will actually receive. this is why we dont create articles of most unreleased units due to zynga changing unit names often in settings. yea i knew the goal images where updated for krunches treasure but i thought id have some sleep before but you already done it :) Goal event could you take a look here >User_blog:Woolva/event_goal_ideas :) Re: Cool. and yea i did remove but then restored those 3 pages. i did this because i was wrong yesterday with those units as they are part of an event and there name is likely not to change unlike the support names which are highly likely to change. sorry. :) i actually dont know where the power-up factory settings are in settings as i have never looked for it but i will soon :) Re: i undid it. its for released events and is unnecessary. Re: i dont see anything :S